Monsuno love letters
by Vulpix's Fire
Summary: Jinja writes a love letter, but will it fall into someone else's hands before it reaches the right guy.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but this idea.**

* * *

A young girl with light blue eyes and long ginger hair sat at a desk. Tapping the eraser's end, of a number 2 pencil, at her chin while staring absently at a blank piece of paper.

"Come on Jinja, you can do this" she said to herself. Jinja started scribbling something on the paper when finished she took another look at the paper. Before crumpling the paper in her hand then throwing it in to the garbage can that is already over flowing with balls of paper.

"Why is this so hard?" she almost screamed but the last thing she wanted right now is for a bunch of guy running into her room asking questions. Standing up she walked outside of the train into a large meadow. The young throw her core at a tree that stood on the out skirts of the meadow.

"Charger, Lauch" and no sooner did her loyal moose/armadillo monsuno appear. She hugged Chargers nose. This always helps to her clam down, especially when she thinks about _him._

_SNAP_

A twig broke behind. Jinja whirled around to find Sky, Bren's girlfriend. She had long wavy black hair with a red and silver streak down the left bangs, reddish-orange eyes, and slightly pale skin. Her and Jinja have become close friends since the whole monsuno madness came to an end.

"You were thinking about him again weren't you?" Sky asked.

Jinja blushed a crimson red "I don't know what you're talking about". Sky gave Jinja an "Oh really" look.

Jinja throw her hand up in surrender, "Okay, yes, but I just can't help it"

Sky rolled her eyes then smiled, "You have to tell him soon".

"I know, I know, but it's hard for me to say it to his face that's why I'm trying to write a letter to him.."

"But.." Sky said, knowing that it was coming.

"But I just can't find the right words". Jinja finished.

Sky sighed, "Okay how about you think of writing a letter to Charger, instead of him and then go back and change a few things".

Jinja's whole face lite up and she hugged Sky. "You're a genius Sky!"

Sky smiled "I know".

"But that doesn't explain why your dating Bren" Jinja burst out laughing.

"Hey" shouted Sky before she too burst out laughing.

"Charger return" exclaimed Jinja once the laughing had subsided, then she ran back towards the train.

"Hey Jinja, don't forget to send an invitation to me" shouted Sky.

Jinja stopped and turned around. "An invitation for what?" she shouted back.

"For your wedding".

Jinja only rolled her eyes before heading back to her room on the train.

* * *

**The letter part mentioned in the summary will take place on the next page, so until then, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me sooo long to update but I'm really trying to keep grades up, plus house work and my annoying little brother. on the bright side school will be out for me in a few weeks. I also want to say I'm sorry about my grammer and tenses, I really do need to work on that.  
**

**Discliamer: I own nothing**

* * *

Jinja held her breathe as she took a long look at the letter. After a few seconds she released the breath and smiled.

"It's prefect!" exclaimed Jinja.

Unfortunately, Jinja is so focused on the letter that she did not notice that someone else is now in the room.

"What's prefect?" asked a female's voice.

Jinja quickly stood up and found the source of the voice. She found a teenage girl with black hair and pale skin.

"Tango, what are you doing here?"

"Alpha wants to challenge Chase to another Monsuno battle, so X-ray and I decided that we want a rematch too". She then slyly smiled and quickly made a grab for the letter. Ripping it out of Jinja's hands. "However this is much more interesting".

"Please don't read it" begged Jinja, clasping her hands tightly together.

Tango cleared her throat.

"You never let me down and you always have my back. Whenever we touch I feel a connection, so strong that nothing could ever break it. I only wish I told you this sooner, but I could never get the words to leave my lips. I love you!"

Jinja is lucky that she had forgotten to sign the "to" and "from" part of her letter. Tango laughed. Jinja huffed and narrowed her gaze.

"What's so funny?"

Tango spoke back in a mocking tone, "The big, bad Jinja has crush". She laughed again.

"Shut up!"

Jinja tried to grab the letter back, but Tango was too quick. Tango now stood halfway out the door, when a sudden gust of wind ripped the letter out of her hand. Jinja upon seeing this pushed Tango out of the doorway. She jumped trying to get her love letter back.

Unfortunately, the wind, fast and unyielding, sent the letter flying into the forest. Far, far away from Jinja's grasp.

**Meanwhile in the forest**

Dax is currently taking a long walk.

"BOO!" Bren yelled jumping out of a bush.

"BOO!" Dax yelled back. This caught Bren of guard and caused him to fall backwards. Dax extended his arm to Bren, "Ya should know that ya can't scare me, Glasses".

Bren grabbed his hand and stood up. Just then a mysterious figure jumped out from behind a tree and tracked Bren. This made Dax fall backwards onto a bush.

"Fire, ya scared the krag out of me!" Dax yelled.

Bren's face turned red, when he notice the position that they are in. "Um.. Sky would you get off of me". Sky quickly stood up.

Fire is Dax's nickname for Sky because of her reddish-orange eyes.

Dax stood up. "If ya wanted privacy all ya had to is ask". He laughed then dusted off his pants.

"Shut up Daxie!" She hit him on top of his head. "You okay Bren?" said Sky turning her attention to Bren.

"Yeah, whenever you're around". Dax made gagging noises in the back ground, when suddenly a piece of paper hit him in the face. Pulling it away from his face and read it.

Dax smiled slyly. Sky looked at Dax and noticed the paper. "What's that?"

"Nothing" Dax said trying to hide it behind his back. The wind then blew the letter out of his hand to another part of the forest.

* * *

**Please review! Oh and constructive criticism is always appreciated. **

**I'm also not sure when I'll be able to update next.**


End file.
